


Marplots

by rufusrant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Oblivious James and Peter, One Shot, Somewhat Sabotage, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: In an attempt to spy on Lily on Valentine's Day, the Marauders come up with a perfect plan.





	Marplots

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Valentine's Day at Madam Puddifoot's."

"She could just be going with her _friend_  for tea or something, James." 

"On  _Valentine's Day?"_ James' head turned sharply as he stood up. "I don't think-"

"Alright, just start from the beginning," interjected Remus. "What did you hear?"

James heaved a deep sigh.

"I overheard one of the girls telling Evans about how she should... prepare for her  _meeting_  at Madam Puddifoot's tomorrow." 

Remus glanced at Sirius, then back at James again.

"That still sounds absolutely platonic-"

"Yes, I know, but it could- what if she's meeting with... with  _Snivellus!"_

Sirius made a vomiting noise. 

"Surely you think she's got better standards than that."

"Of course, but they're still, you know... what if  _he_  asked _her_  out? And he's got tricks up his sleeves or motives?" 

"You sound as if he's going to poison her." said Remus.

"And he probably  _will_ , if we don't do something!"

A hush fell over them. James was a step away from screaming. He looked around, waiting for them to agree.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, shifting himself closer. He jolted back in surprise as James leaped back onto the four-poster, standing with his chin up, hand over his heart in a chivalrous pledge.

_"My good men, we're going to protect her!"_

Another hush. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. Peter followed suit, glancing nervously at James. Sirius sat down at his feet.

"Mate, I don't know what sort of world you're living in, but I'm sure Evans can protect herself fine."

"But we're dealing with  _Snivellus_  here! They're still friends! She's probably not going to have her defences up!" 

Remus crossed his arms. "Are you even sure she's meeting with  _him?"_

"No," James stood up straighter. "But if she is, we'd be ready. We'll see that nothing bad happens."

"Oh! How gallant!" Sirius pretended to swoon, dropping on the pillows. "And how do you suppose we crash their date?"

"Eew! Don't call it that!"

Sirius laughed louder as James finally settled down. Remus shook his head, but sat down as well, perched at the edge of the bed with Peter.

"Okay," James claps his hands together. "So here's what I'm thinking: two of us will pretend to get tea tomorrow-"

"Wait, we're going to go in  _there?"_ said Peter, recoiling a bit. "But it's so!-"

"Frilly? Kitsch-y? Over the top? Yes," replied James. "But it's for a greater cause, Pete. I promise.

"Right, two of us will pretend we're there for tea, the other two of us will stand guard under the Cloak with a Dungbomb. If Snivellus  _does_  show up to meet her, we'll try to listen in on whatever they might be saying. We can use the mirrors."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Yes! We're in! Aren't we, Pete?"  He closed a hand around Peter's wrist and pulled him closer, whispering quickly into his ear. Remus, on the other hand, gave James an apprehensive glance.

"Why do we need a Dungbomb?"

"In case Snivellus tries anything, of course! We'll slip it to him somehow while under the Cloak, so when it goes off- Evans is going to remember it well." 

"So will everybody who happens to be in the shop," said Remus indignantly. "And what if she finds out that you orchestrated all this?"

"She won't, I'll be under the Cloak," James answered quickly. "Can't have her see me and think I'm spying on her."

 

Remus rolled his eyes. Peter's hand shot up. "I'll-I'll come with you!"

James nodded appreciatively. He turned to Sirius, who was shifting himself next to Remus.

"That leaves you both to check on Evans-" 

 

Remus sighed, but with a hint of a smile. Sirius enveloped him in an excited hug, nearly knocking them both off the bed.

The plan would go fine.

 

James and Peter set off for Hogsmeade early, getting through a passageway and stationing themselves in the alleyway behind the shop. Madam Puddifoot apparated in shortly, unlocking the door with a flick of her wand. James and Peter crept in behind her, the Cloak swishing slightly at their feet. They found themselves in a well-kept kitchen, nearly as bright and pink as the shop outside. 

Sirius would be checking in with them in a bit, via the two-way mirror. He and Remus would be arriving with all the other students, Lily and her mystery partner included. James had gone over and revised the plan with them both, giving instructions for every possible outcome. He felt proud of himself- this was infallible.

James and Peter set themselves behind a door that connected the kitchen to the cramped table room. Sirius' face appeared on James' mirror, eyes darting to his sides, followed by a brusque nod and signature wicked grin. They had made it into Hogsmeade.

It was warm under the Cloak, and every sound seemed magnified. Even the tinkles of the shop's bell seemed grating and harsh. There was distant giggling and Madam Puddifoot taking orders. Sirius and Remus weren't in the shop yet; James had instructed them to come in after Lily. 

"How much longer, Prongs?" Peter whispered, a hand over his nose. The Dungbomb- at the bottom of an old Honeydukes' bag, was starting to reek a bit. 

 

Thankfully, Sirius reappeared on the mirror with Remus within the hour, propping the back against a napkin dispenser. 

"She's alone." came Remus' voice. A smiling Lily came into view, Madam Puddifoot scribbling down her order. The seat across her was empty. 

"She's early." Sirius whispered. 

"Order something," suggested James. "Something small-"

"I bet even the coffee's pink," Sirius remarked, reaching for Remus' fingers. Remus smirked. He whispered something to Sirius, making him chuckle. James tapped on the mirror impatiently. 

"Oi, break it up- we are on Marauder business!" 

Sirius adjusted his mirror. 

Lily had set her bag on her lap and was reading a book, only glancing up to thank Madam Puddifoot when her tea arrived. Roughly twenty minutes had gone by, and nothing had happened yet.  Remus had gotten bored and started reading as well. Sirius was on his third refill of coffee. He set it down with a huff and wiped at his mouth.

"I hate this stuff."

Remus turned a page. "And yet, you've had three cups. It's chock-full of caffeine. Good luck sleeping tonight."

"I don't want to sleep tonight," said Sirius, suddenly dreamy, his hand over Remus' again. "It's  _Valentine's Day,_  Moony-" 

The shop's bell tinkled again. Sirius and Remus sat up straighter. James jumped a bit, startling Peter, almost losing his grip on to the Dungbomb bag. A sheepish-looking Frank stumbled through the door and sat opposite Lily, clutching a small paper bouquet. 

"Evans is with  _Longbottom?"_ James hissed in surprise, feeling a frozen scream. Peter clapped a hand to his head. Sirius stared at them, mouth agape. Remus adjusted the mirror again. Lily didn't seem to mind Frank's lateness. Frank didn't give her the bouquet- she handed him a roll of parchment and the book she had been reading instead.

"He's apologising for being late-" Remus whispered, "He's, uh, thanking her for collecting his homework, while he was sick- so _that’s_ what she prepared."

Sirius took a small sip of his coffee.

"And he's saying... sorry for asking to meet at such a place, but he's seeing  _Alice_  afterwards, and she's coming soon." 

James heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Well, that settles things!" said Peter, patting James' back cheerfully. James gave Peter a one-armed hug.

"Yeah. Thank you, Pete! Y'know, I actually think this plan is one of our better ones." 

"Sirius said that too when he asked me to go along with you."

James pulled back. "Sirius asked you to-"

"Volunteer myself to go under the Cloak."

"Strange. Why would he ask you to do that?" 

Another chuckle came from the mirror. Sirius and Remus' noses are touching, and they are smiling. Remus had Sirius' hand in his, a thumb rubbing over his knuckles. 

"I'm guessing we can go now," said Remus. "They can see us get up and get the signal-"

Sirius gave him a wicked grin.

"Not until you kiss me. It's all sappy in here. It's  _perfect."_

"You are incorrigible."

Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius. James' mouth fell open. 

Peter dropped the Dungbomb bag. 


End file.
